


Fuck, you're a mess

by IndulgentNymph



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dragon dildo, Creampie, Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, Jeno/Mark/Donghyuck, Light Choking, M/M, Mentions of sending nudes, Mentions of taking post sex or mid sex photos, Spit Kink, They just pretend to be roommates but are actually dating, copious amounts of fake cum, fake cum, if i missed something important please let me know, like when don't i tag spit kink?, mentioned relationship, no i do not know how the cum tube dildoes work and no i did not bother to google it, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph
Summary: When he pulled the dildo out the rush of cum made him gasp and he couldn’t help but squirm. He wished he set up a camera so he could watch it all back but Renjun was too scared to do something like that. He could only imagine what he’d do if Jaemin came across it seeing him looking this filthy. At the thought of his roommate, Renjun let out another moan and pushed the dildo back into his awaiting hole.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 83





	Fuck, you're a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that everything is consensual between the characters and this is just a role-play scenario. Renjun knows that Jaemin is going to walk in and touch him.

It wasn’t often that Renjun got the apartment to himself long enough to make it count. He loved having Jaemin as a roommate don’t get him wrong but there was something nice about being able to do whatever he wanted. He started the day off by taking a shower and fingering himself open under the warm spray of water. Renjun hadn’t been able to masturbate like this in a while seeing as he got way too loud when something was inside him.

On his bed, he took off the blankets and set a top sheet (because who actually uses those) over his bed with a towel on top of that just to minimize how much he would have to wash later. He knew it was going to get messy and if these extra measures prevented him from having to take the fitted sheet off his bed and change it then it was okay doing.

He reached under his bed to pull out his hidden box of toys and made sure the door to his room was closed. Renjun grabbed the toy he wanted out of the box, it was one of those fantasy dildoes with the cum tube attached, which he had been embarrassed to buy but Donghyuck had talked him into it. Although it was shaped like a dragon dick, Renjun didn’t go too crazy with the size since he wasn’t as much of a size queen as Donghyuck. He did however love the cum tube and always made sure to keep up on his stock of fake cum. Sometimes when he couldn’t take the time with the dildo he’d just use the fake cum as lube to jerk himself off or shove a few fingers inside. He loved the mess it made and he couldn’t wait for it to be dripping out of him. 

Although he opened himself up in the shower he took his time using regular lube to finger himself. He used his free hand to stroke at his cock, pinch at his nipples, and grasp at his neck. Once he deemed himself ready he flipped onto his stomach pushing his ass into the air and shoved the lubed up dildo into his hole. It stung a bit since Renjun hadn’t been fucked in a while but he loved the feeling of it stretching him open. He moaned into his pillow as he moved the fake cock inside of himself. Renjun could feel his orgasm fast approaching as he had been worked up all morning. He angled the dildo just right and slammed it into his prostate and as soon as he felt he was ready to cum he pressed the button to make the dildo cum in his ass.

Renjun let out a whine as he felt the dildo fill him up with cum and his dick twitched in response. With a few more thrusts Renjun came over the towel underneath of him. He kept the dildo pressed inside of himself as he caught his breath. When he pulled the dildo out the rush of cum made him gasp and he couldn’t help but squirm. He wished he set up a camera so he could watch it all back but Renjun was too scared to do something like that. He could only imagine what he’d do if Jaemin came across it seeing him looking this filthy.

At the thought of his roommate, Renjun let out another moan and pushed the dildo back into his awaiting hole. He could feel the ring of muscle twitch and squeeze the cum covered cock as he grinded it into his prostate. The sensation had Renjun crying out and he could feel his eyes start to water. His cock was still limp but he could feel it trying to harden again. He rutted down onto the bed trying to get friction on his cock. The sound of the dildo going in and out of him was so disgustingly hot. It made Renjun think about how it would sound to be filled with Jaemin’s cum as he fucked it back into him.

“Jaemin,” Renjun whined into his pillow imagining it was his roommate fucking him. “Fuck, right there.”

On a hard thrust, Renjun let out a loud moan shoving two of his fingers into his mouth in surprise. Just because Jaemin wasn’t home didn’t mean the neighbors wouldn’t be able to hear him. There was fake cum sliding down his legs and gushing out of his hole as spit made its way down his fingers. He had been so in his head dreaming up scenarios about Jaemin that he didn’t hear their front door open and close.

“Fuck, Jaemin, please let me cum.” He moaned out around his fingers.

Right as the door to his room swung open Renjun hit his prostate causing himself to cum. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to pump more fake cum into his pink hole and he whined at the loss. He reached to press the button slowly moving the toy while it filled him up. Renjun still hadn’t noticed that someone else had joined him in the room. He twisted the toy before pulling it out reaching a hand back to run through the mess.

Another hand grabbed him and Renjun jolted trying to turn to see who it was, “Fuck, you’re a mess.” Jaemin’s voice sent shockwaves through his body and Renjun held back a cry. “Sorry, babe, should have asked if I could touch you. Is this okay?” Jaemin used his thumb to pry open Renjun’s hole watching more of the fake cum slide out of him.

“It’s okay,” Renjun muttered weakly. “Please, Jaemin.” He whined out as Jaemin pressed his thumb further past his rim.

“I haven’t even started and you’re already begging,” Jaemin chuckled before pulling his thumb away and pressing two of his fingers back in. It wasn’t enough to satisfy Renjun and he kept shifting his hips back trying to get Jaemin to do something. “I heard you moaning my name.” Jaemin leaned down to mouth at Renjun’s neck his breath hot against Renjun’s skin. “What were you thinking about?”

Renjun couldn’t answer his words got caught in his throat. Jaemin rubbed his fingers teasingly on Renjun’s prostate and the older boy’s mind clouded over. He could only let out gasps as Jaemin continued to rile him up.

“Did you wish it was my cock inside of you?” Jaemin slipped his fingers out and grabbed the cum covered dildo from where Renjun had dropped it onto the bed. He slipped it inside of Renjun watching the other boy’s hole clench around it. “Did you want it to be my cum filling you up?”

“Yes, Jaemin!” Renjun felt some tears slide down his face as Jaemin fucked him with the toy. “Want your cock.”

“But you were having such a fun time with this one why would you ever need mine?” Jaemin reached over to grab the end of the cum tube to make it release into Renjun. “See this one can fill you up as many times as you want it to.”

“Want your cum,” Renjun clawed at the sheets. “Please Jaemin I need your cock.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Jaemin pulled the dildo out of Renjun and slipped his own cock in moaning as he felt Renjun clench around him.

Renjun could feel the mess of fake cum slip out of him with every thrust and he bet it felt wonderful for Jaemin as well. In his head, he pictured it was all Jaemin’s cum. His cock was leaking between his legs again slapping against his stomach. He felt Jaemin wrap an arm around him and the younger boy’s hand clasp around his cock. With the stimulation of his cock being touched and Jaemin slamming into him he choked on a whine.

“Jaemin, I need to cum please let me cum.” Jaemin pulled out of him and flipped him over onto his back. Renjun could feel the mess of his own cum, the fake cum, and lube on his skin and a normal person would be grossed out by it but it turned Renjun on even more.

“Want to see your face when you cum this time,” Jaemin leaned down and kissed Renjun as he grabbed the older boy’s cock again. Renjun could feel the mixture of spit leaking out of his mouth as Jaemin pulled away from him.

Renjun held his own legs up so Jaemin could press further into him. Jaemin took his free hand and lightly held Renjun down by his throat as he pressed into the older boy’s prostate. Renjun arched off the bed cumming in Jaemin’s hand. His chest heaved erratically as he tried to catch his breath as Jaemin continued to chase his own high. He felt Jaemin’s cum mix with the remains of the fake cum and Renjun reached to keep Jaemin from pulling out.

“Baby, we have to clean up,” Jaemin said with a smile. “You’re covered in this stuff.”

“I don’t want to move,” Renjun whined. “I just want to go to sleep.”

“No way,” Jaemin moved his boyfriend’s hand away and pulled out of him. “It was your idea to do this role play thing. We could have just fucked like normal people.”

“But that’s not hot.”

“Refusing aftercare is also not hot, Junnie.”

“God, you sound like Jeno,” Renjun allowed himself to be pulled off the bed and into the bathroom. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a bath so he’d have to suffer through standing in the shower. Jaemin, being the wonderful boyfriend he was, did most of the work anyway.

“It’s not Jeno’s fault he has to deal with two brats.” Jaemin laughed. “I’d be like that two if I was dating both Donghyuck and Mark.”

“Donghyuck isn’t that bad,” Renjun whined as Jaemin began to clean him out. “It’s Mark you have to watch out for.”

“I’d ask how you know that but I’m assuming Donghyuck overshares,” Jaemin patted his ass lightly as he finished and Renjun turned back to glare at him. They stepped out of the shower and Renjun went into their closet and stole one of Jaemin’s tee-shirts to wear. Jaemin pulled the towel and extra sheet of their bed and slid a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants on before gathering everything that needed to be washed.

Renjun climbed under the covers and waited for his boyfriend to join him. He made a mental note to tell Donghyuck about their relatively successful venture in role-playing although Jaemin did break character in the beginning.

Jaemin slid in behind him and wrapped his warm body around Renjun, “How many times did you cum before I walked in?”

“Only once and then you caught me on the second,” Renjun turned to press his face into Jaemin’s chest. “Couldn’t you hear me through the door?”

The plan had been that Jaemin would sit in the living room for as long as possible and then pretend to come back home and find Renjun fucking himself with a toy. Renjun had actually left the door open slightly so Jaemin would be able to hear him a little better but still not be able to see him. He liked knowing that Jaemin had to guess what was happening.

“I couldn’t hear well enough to know if you came or not.”

“I thought of something in the middle of it,” Renjun tiptoed around the topic.

“What would that be, baby?”

“I thought about how hot it would have been if we recorded it,” He was pressed into Jaemin’s skin so he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s reaction but he definitely felt it. “Oh, you like that.”

“God, Junnie, let me take pictures of you like that sometimes.” Jaemin nipped at Renjun’s neck. “Or we could record it.”

“Only if you promise not to show our friends,” Their friend group wasn’t the most private friend group in the world but that didn’t mean Renjun wanted them to see his asshole covered in fake cum.

“As if you and Donghyuck don’t send each other your nudes for advice.”

“There’s a difference between me sending Donghyuck a tasteful nude so he can compliment me and him seeing an HD photo of my ass filled with cum, Jaemin.”

“He’d still compliment you,” Jaemin chuckled into his hair. “And then probably bother either Jeno or Mark to learn photography so he could have HD photos of his ass.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Renjun sighed. “But still I want these to be between us.”

“Alright, baby, I promise I won’t show your sexy photos to our friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you mean I can't see the sexy photos Jaemin took of you?" Donghyuck gasped. "Isn't that what best friends are for?" 
> 
> *** 
> 
> I literally dreamed this scenario up last night and wrote half of this before class this morning and was almost late because of it. I love the dynamic of the characters and I think I may have to turn it into a series. I think it would be fun to write something about Renhyuck and their friendship but also look at Marknohyuck (is that their ship name?)
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment on here or by leaving something in my Curious cat inbox. Or you can talk to me on Twitter I swear I'm not boring :P
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph
> 
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph
> 
> \- Echo


End file.
